


worth it

by starkidpatronus



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s11e06, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Season 11 Episode 6, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Sibling Bonding, mild mention of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: Debbie is upset with Sandy for her big secret. Ian and Mickey give her some advice.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	1. will never wait again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks! This is just my idea of what I would do for the next episode of Shameless, given everything that went down with Debbie and Sandy.  
> As this fic is written in screenplay format, I just want to give a brief explanation of present abbreviations/terminology for anyone unfamiliar. They are as follows:  
> INT. - Interior; this comes right before the setting of the scene, which is described in the scene heading of every scene.  
> "CONT'D" - Continued; used to indicate it is still the same character speaking.  
> "OS" - Offscreen; indicates a character is speaking, but we do not see them onscreen.  
> "CONTINUOUS" - Where the time of day is usually written after the location is given in the scene heading, this means that the action is ongoing, all part of a larger scene.  
> Everything else should be pretty self-explanatory, but please let me know if you don't understand anything! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie has questions. Fortunately, Ian has answers.

INT. THE GALLAGHER HOUSE, THE KITCHEN – DAY

DEBBIE is on her phone, texting. She tries calling, then hangs up her phone in frustration. IAN comes downstairs just in time to hear her curse.

DEBBIE

Damn it!

IAN

Damn what?

DEBBIE

Ugh, nothing, just—Sandy isn’t returning my texts or calls or—anything.

IAN

Why not?

DEBBIE

We had a—disagreement.

IAN

Ah, first fight?

DEBBIE

It wasn’t a fight.

IAN

Was there yelling?

DEBBIE

Maybe a little.

IAN

Then I’ve got news for you, Debs. It was a fight.

Debbie groans and goes to refill her coffee.

IAN (CONT’D)

But it’s okay! Couples fight; you had to have your first one eventually. Now it’s over with.

DEBBIE

Yeah, well, our first fight may have been our last fight.

Debbie takes a sip of her coffee while Ian pours two more mugs.

IAN

How come?

MICKEY comes down the stairs.

DEBBIE

Because apparently my lesbian girlfriend has a husband she neglected to tell me about.

MICKEY

Oh yeah, Royal? He around again?

Mickey accepts the mug of coffee Ian offers with a smile.

DEBBIE

Yeah. Wait, you knew about this?

MICKEY

Course I knew, she’s my cousin.

DEBBIE

Why didn’t you tell me?

MICKEY

‘S not my business.

DEBBIE

But it _is_ mine.

MICKEY

Why?

DEBBIE

Because we’re dating!

MICKEY

So what?

IAN

Mickey.

MICKEY

No, really! Look, obviously, she’s not actually into the guy, she’s a lesbian, so I really don’t see what the big deal here is. (To Ian) Frosted Flakes?

IAN

Yeah, thanks.

Mickey starts pouring cereal into two bowls.

DEBBIE

It’s _marriage_.

MICKEY

Yeah, and?

DEBBIE

Do you really not see the big deal here?

MICKEY

(As he takes milk out of the fridge, pours it into the bowls, and hands one to Ian while going to sit down at the table)

No, I don’t. Look, as a gay man who’s been married twice, once to a woman I was forced to marry and once to the man I love, I can say with absolute certainty, they are entirely different situations and you have nothing to worry about here. I promise, she’s yours, and if she wasn’t, her husband would not be the reason why.

DEBBIE

You were forced to get married the first time?

MICKEY

Long story.

IAN

It’s still hard to know the person you love is legally bound to another person.

MICKEY

Yeah, well, you’re soft.

DEBBIE

I never said I love her.

IAN

Well, do you?

DEBBIE

I don’t know.

MICKEY

(Standing up)

Well, now’s a good time to figure it out. (To Ian, setting his empty bowl on the kitchen counter next to the sink) Come on, we gotta’ get going.

IAN

I barely started my breakfast!

MICKEY

Well you’re the one who’s always bitching because we’re late, so—take it on the road! We gotta’ get dressed.

IAN

Fine.

Ian sets his bowl down next to Mickey’s empty one on the counter. They head back upstairs. Debbie stares at her phone, thinking hard.

INT. GALLAGHER HOUSE, IAN AND MICKEY’S ROOM – NIGHT

IAN is counting his and Mickey’s money from the day, a towel wrapped around his waist. DEBBIE enters, knocking on the side of the open door.

IAN

Oh, hey.

DEBBIE

Hey. You got a sec?

IAN

(Stops counting the money)

Yeah, what’s up?

DEBBIE

(Walking more into the room)

Nothing, really. Um, I was just—wondering—How’d you know you loved Mickey?

IAN

I don’t know. It took a while. I tried to pretend I didn’t for a long time.

DEBBIE

(Sitting down on the bed)

How come?

IAN

I was scared.

INT. GALLAGHER HOUSE, THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE IAN AND MICKEY’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

MICKEY, towel wrapped around his waist, is about to enter the room, when he stops just outside the door, overhearing the conversation and deciding to listen in from this vantage point.

DEBBIE (OS)

Of being gay?

IAN (OS)

No, I was past that.

INT. GALLAGHER HOUSE, IAN AND MICKEY’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

IAN AND DEBBIE are in the same positions.

IAN (CONT’D)

I mean, sort of, but—mostly no. No, it was more, um—the bipolar thing. I think—I think I loved him so much, I didn’t want to burden him with my shit, so I tried to pretend I didn’t love him, so he would stop loving me, so he’d be free of me.

DEBBIE

When’d it get to the point where you couldn’t ignore it anymore?

IAN

When I realized I didn’t want to spend my time with anyone else. Even when I was spending my time with other people. It just—became impossible to ignore the fact that—I didn’t want anyone else. At a certain point, you know.

DEBBIE

When was that?

IAN

I think when I almost ran away with him to Mexico.

DEBBIE

Did you regret not going?

IAN

You’ve got a lotta’ questions today, Debs.

DEBBIE

(Starting to get up)

Sorry, I—

IAN

No, it’s fine.

Debbie goes back to sitting comfortably on the bed.

IAN (CONT’D)

Um…at the time, yes. But, uh—it all worked out in our favor, so I try not to dwell on it anymore.

DEBBIE

Got it.

IAN

You know, Debs, love is—full of fuckups. I’ve fucked up plenty with Mick, you know. But—we’ve both decided that—we’re worth it to each other. What we have is worth it. That’s what it’s about. All the bullshit and pain and anger and heartbreak and miscommunication and hurt—deciding it’s all worth it.

INT. GALLAGHER HOUSE, THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE IAN AND MICKEY’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Those words hit MICKEY. Hard. He blinks back tears. _Fuck_ , Gallagher makes him soft.

INT. GALLAGHER HOUSE, IAN AND MICKEY’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

IAN and DEBBIE are in the same positions.

DEBBIE

I just—it’s hard to know if it’s worth it with Sandy when I know so little about her.

IAN

Then talk to her. Look, one thing I’ve learned—if a Milkovich chooses you, they’ve chosen you for life.

DEBBIE

And what’s that been like for you?

IAN

(Smiling)

I’d say it’s worked out pretty nicely for me.

MICKEY enters.

MICKEY

(To Ian)

Hey. You got a bandage? Nicked myself shaving.

IAN

Yeah, one sec.

Ian grabs the bandage from a drawer in the nightstand and hands it to Mickey.

MICKEY

Thanks. (To Debbie) You need something?

DEBBIE

No, I’m good. I’ll—see you guys later.

MICKEY

Bye.

Debbie leaves. Mickey looks at Ian carefully.

IAN

I’m gonna’ call the girl who gave us her card for the—

Mickey cuts Ian off with a firm, gentle kiss.

IAN (CONT’D)

(Smiling as they pull away)

The hell was that for?

Mickey shrugs.

MICKEY

I wanted to. I love you.

IAN

I love you too.

They kiss again, but Ian pulls away again.

IAN (CONT’D)

You know, we’re supposed to be counting our money right now. That's what _you_ said we should do at the end of each day.

MICKEY

(Pulling Ian back in by his neck)

Yeah, it can wait.

Ian hums, smiling as they kiss again. Mickey pulls Ian onto the bed, lying down on it with Ian on top.

Fade to black.


	2. the bad and the good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie takes her big brother's advice.

EXT. MILKOVICH HOUSE – NIGHT

SANDY is sitting by the campfire, alone. Debbie walks over to her.

DEBBIE

Hey.

SANDY

Hey.

DEBBIE

Can we talk?

SANDY

I’d like that.

Debbie sits down in the chair next to Sandy.

DEBBIE

So, um. I sort of realized that—I want to know more about you and your life, but…I’ve never actually asked. So. Would you mind, um—telling me about it?

SANDY

Whadya’ wanna’ know?

DEBBIE

Whatever you wanna’ tell me.

SANDY

Well. My upbringing was—not great. I mean, I know yours wasn’t, either. But mine was—growing up gay in my house was—I don’t know much Mickey has told you about…my family and this stuff.

DEBBIE

He hasn’t told me much, but I’ve been able to piece some of it together. It sounds horrifying.

SANDY

Yeah. It was. I mean, I didn’t live with Mickey for the most part, but my dad was pretty much the same as his. And my mom wasn’t much better. So, I spent a lot of time pretending I wasn’t—who I was. And when I was sixteen, my dad got a great idea to bring in some cash: marry me off to a Ukrainian immigrant who needed his green card. So that’s what happened. We had to stay married for three years, and then we could end things. Only he hasn’t let me end things.

DEBBIE

How is he able to prevent you from getting a divorce? Can’t you just you want out, and—that’s that?

SANDY

He has to sign the divorce papers to make it official, which he has refused to do.

DEBBIE

Why does he wanna’ keep you trapped like this?

SANDY

I guess he gets off on the power of it or whatever. But I’m handling it, all right? Threatening to take his ass to court if he doesn’t sign ‘em and get ‘em back to me by the end of the week.

DEBBIE

Will you actually? Take him to court?

SANDY

If I have to, yeah. I’m sick of this shit, sick of—letting other people control my life. I want to be free. I want to be with you, no complications. I mean, no more than necessary.

DEBBIE

(Huffs out a small laugh)

Yeah, there does always seem to be something around here. Nothing can ever just—be easy.

SANDY

Yeah.

DEBBIE

But nothing worth anything is ever easy.

SANDY

I guess you’re right about that.

DEBBIE

And you just have to accept the bad with the good.

SANDY

Right.

DEBBIE

You’re worth it. All the bad. To me.

SANDY

You’re worth it to me.

They kiss, full of passion and maybe even something else. Something they might just be ready to admit.

DEBBIE

(Against Sandy’s lips)

I love you.

Sandy blinks. A moment.

SANDY

I—I love you too.

They smile at each other. Holy shit. Well, look at that. Debbie stands up and holds a hand out to Sandy.

DEBBIE

Come on.

SANDY

What?

DEBBIE

I’m not letting you live in your car anymore, and you’re sure as hell not living here. Let’s get you home.

Sandy smiles in disbelief, floored at the show of genuine love and affection. _Home_. She takes Debbie’s hand and stands up. They hold hands as they walk back to the Gallagher home together, leaning into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, there was demand for more Debbie/Sandy, and I live to serve! Hope y'all enjoyed this little update; please leave kudos and a comment if you did! Would also love to hear your thoughts on the latest Debbie/Sandy content we got in the episode! If you want to chat, or find other ways of supporting me, you can find me at www.thewriternotthemuse.tumblr.com. <3


End file.
